Haven Monarchy
Haven, initially a bastion of safety and peace in the world of Erona, where studies of magic, particularly elemental, and craftsmen excelled has fallen far from its roots. Basic History Situated in a massive crater that hints at the primordial origins of Haven's unique attributes, Haven is the city dedicated to the study and control of magic. Originally, Haven was populated by elemental crystals, along with immense pylons with dedicated temples dispersed around the central city. All was order. The crystals were used to generate a powerful field that protected those that lived there from harm... however, this process came at a cost. Every two hundred years the crystals had to be recharged, else the powers that held the field in place would begin to wane. Or so was the case until just over six hundred years ago. Six hundred years ago, the bearers were sent on their quest, chosen by test of excellence, as they always were, to bond with a crystal and instill within it the power necessary to fuel the ritual of protection. For the first time, however, the party was aided by a fifth member, one carrying the shadowy ink of knowledge in his veins; the ink told the story of the sacrifice, having gained enough power, alongside the bearers, to warn them of what was to come. Precisely what became of the bearers is something lost to history, though it is said that their story is still one that needs to be told, when the time is right. Regardless, the end result was a catastrophic event; the elemental crystals became destabilized and opened portals to their home realms, unleashing elementals and wild magic. The rifts were closed, and the seals between worlds tightened. Arcane magic became weaker, and finite in the world of Erona. Once a wellspring of arcane energies, Haven has transformed itself into the city of the Keepers. Native Races In order of population: Humans Halflings Gnomes Elves Dwarves Kobold Vishkanya Planetouched (Aasimar, Fetchling, Ifrit, Undine, Oread, and Sylphs) Other. Notable Locations Haven Proper: Haven proper consists of the city of Haven and its four quarters (and the Pylons thereof): Ignis, Terra, Aer and Aqua. Sadly, the cultural differences between the quarters have been mostly lost, and only hints of anthropological importance still exist. Of course, the architecture and design are still a fair amount different. Ignis, Terra, Aer and Aqua are each their own minor cities outside of Haven Castle, a massive white-stone structure dedicated to Abadar, god of trade and law. Within the four walls lies a sprawling city of towers, stretched between the towers are various trade areas, echoing into the past, of when the city was the Trade capital of this respective corner of the world. The Frontier Cities: Initially two day's travel from Haven proper, the frontier cities are now decidedly less separate, now within a day's horse-ride. Each city is dedicated to a particular aspect. *Argo is the city dedicated to a subterranean lake; formerly hidden by a massive glacier, the subterranean cave is now surrounded by a sizable lake, which seals off the cave from the sun's warmth. Argo is primarily the home of the dwarves that live within Haven, within tunnels that connect between the lake and the city proper. The purest of gems and crystals were once mined here, but no longer; only their incredible stoneworking sets them apart from the rest of the world. *Cora is the city dedicated to a sizable forest. The forest stretches into jungle, which hides a temple, untouched by the sweeping winds. Cora is primarily the home of the elves that live within haven, amongst a treetop civilization built amongst ancient trees. No city is better known for their woodworks. *Felor is the city that rests within the sands. The sands sweep out into a vast desert, untouched by the earth's fertility. Felor is home of the halflings, who made their home before the sands claimed the fertile grasslands. Felor still breeds and raises the best horses amongst the nations. *Garuun is the city dedicated to the mountains. The mountains are peaked by a volcao that brought about the tiny mountain range, the peak rests above the clouds, untouched by the quenching rains. Primarily home to the gnomes of the region, the volatile soil and geothermal vents have given rise to unique chemistry within the region. As a result of the enhanced chemistry, engineering is products are generally quite advanced, though in direct competition with the Country of Innovations. Even still, the geothermal heat gives, alongside the unusual stone gives rise to incredible glass structures and artworks. The Academy of Mithra After the arcane cataclysm's diversion centuries ago, tunnels beneathe the city of Haven were discovered. Each Tunnel lead to an inverted spire. Filled with knowledge of all sorts, often dark and powerful knowledge, the spires were hollowed out by the clergy of Abadar for the good of the world. Many of the more powerful tomes, scriptures and scrolls still exist, indestructible even to the Keepers, and are locked away in the central spire, in the deepest depths. Now purged of the primary influences, the binding stones that connected the area known as Mithra to the plane of shadow were retooled to bind the magics within the area as a sort of reverse fallout shelter. Here, and now, Mithra is used as the proving grounds of wizards that would be. Bound by the keepers, and controlled by the shadow stones, which brand each mage with an ink tattoo unique to the mage, intense arcane studies can be conducted by the magi in an incredibly safe environment. Location Traits: Category:The Great Homelands